


Father Forgive Me

by Scriptor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, epic blowjobs, good for your black little soul, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: One shot - Aether issues a challenge - Cardi accepts.





	Father Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pure thigh molestation he gave him during the final show.

The band lined up for their final bow; another show in the books. Aether took his place between Swiss and The Cardinal and once joined in a line, they all acknowledged their screaming fans, the clamoring crowd spread out before them. Aether felt the Cardinal’s hand on his side, firm, assertive. _He’d listened_.

 

For weeks, when Cardi slowed it down during If You Have Ghosts and introduced them all one by one, he boasted about Aether - strong and tall; a strapping lad. He’d pat his shoulder and pretend to slap his ass, but never went further - on or off stage. Aether found himself frustrated, wanting more. Needing anything Copia could give him.

 

Backstage, he’d utter small compliments and gift him glances that belied more about what he may be thinking. But again, never any more. Tonight, before they all went onstage, Aether caught him out of earshot of everyone else.

“Cardinal Copia, I -” but he held back.

“Yes?”

“You have been baiting me for a long time yet you never go further.”

“Ah, have I?”

Aether nodded sheepishly.

“And you find this unacceptable?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see. Well -”

But curtain call interrupted their parlay. Copia tilted his head towards Aether and said ‘Duly noted’ before he disappeared onto the darkened stage.

 

Aether felt distracted during the entire show. He tried to focus on his guitar, not paying any mind to the frustration that had been building. The time grew nearer; Mummy Dust ended and it was time for intros once more. Copia sang the first bit then called for them to slow down and sustain the beat, making his way to Aether and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. It did not end there though. No, as he showed him off to the fans, he let his hand slide down his arm. This wasn’t new - he’d done that thrice before; Aether had kept count. But this night, to his heart’s delight, Copia didn’t stop at the arm. His hand casually fell to the front of his thigh, caressing; a motion strictly for Aether, though they shared it with a few thousand of their closest friends. His heart pounded in his chest and it was all he could do to stand still. In a sudden surprise, said hand then stroked up the back of his thigh and dangerously close to his crotch. Aether had to shake his shoulders to keep from exploding; his request had been heard loud and clear!

 

After the bow, the ghouls moved to the backstage area, Copia trailing behind after throwing a few last kisses to the still screaming throng. Before Aether could even reach their dressing rooms, a familiar strong hand caught his shoulder and dragged him into one of the old theater’s small alcoves, partially concealed by a red velvet curtain.

“Ghoul, did I… please you?”

“Y-yes.” Aether couldn’t breathe, looking into Copia’s eyes, all his naughtiest fantasies, all the things he’d dreamed Copia could do to him, flooded his thoughts.

“Did my caress have any affect on you?” he pressed, snaking a hand down and ever so lightly dragging a fingertip over the growing bulge in Aether’s pants. The ghoul was trembling and Copia noticed, tsking him jokingly.

“Aether, is this what you want?” He lowered his voice even still. “What you need… from me?”

Aether found himself growling in a low octave. “Yes, please. Please…”

Copia increased the pressure of his palm over his now-hard cock and he leaned into it unapologetically.

“More, I need it...” Aether whispered breathily.

 

Copia removed his hand suddenly but where it landed was at the buttons on Aether’s suspenders. Slowly, torturously, he removed them, then his deft fingers went back to the zipper, lowering it. Aether’s breath hitched at the contact, at the mere thought of what Copia could and would do next. Indeed, they were still in a fairly open area but that excited him even more.

 

“I shall give you whatever you need. I have always held a special place for you.”

 

And Copia dropped to his knees, shoving Aether’s pants down to knee-level. He made quick work of the remaining garments and once Aether was bared to him, Copia hummed his approval.

 

“Impressive.” he complimented.

“I’m glad it pleases you but can you just…” Aether was becoming impatient.

 

He shifted the weight on his feet and his now freed cock bobbed in front of Copia’s face, tapping slightly on his lips. Copia looked up at him with those mismatched eyes and in that moment, on the precipice, Aether would have done anything for the Cardinal, anything at all. Without warning, Copia took Aether’s entire length into his mouth in one swift movement. Aether’s knees nearly buckled under the immense pleasure that exploded within him. Copia’s mouth was so warm and wet and the way he flattened his tongue on the underside with just enough pressure to tease him to the brink, was enough to make Aether feel like he was floating. He realized he’d been holding his breath and reached a hand out to the wall to steady himself.

Copia pulled off his cock for a moment to flash him a smile and taunt him a bit.

 

“Ghoul, do you want more? Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Yesss, Cardinal, please.” His voice was raspy and he felt like his skin was tight all over. Thank Satan the Cardinal got back to work. All Aether wanted was that connection again and to chase his climax. Copia’s strong hands grasped the backs of Aether’s thighs to give him more leverage as he worked in earnest, faster and with more control. Aether’s mouth hung open slightly, allowing ragged breaths to escape. He alternated between closing his eyes and looking down through the mask at the fine work the Cardinal was doing. How many times had he thought about this exact situation? How many times during a show when Copia would touch him did he find himself craving more physical contact?

 

The Cardinal’s movements became slower and shallower as if he knew exactly how to orchestrate the entire experience and Aether was close. Copia moved one hand to grasp the base of Aether’s cock and with that, the familiar tightness coiled in his lower gut and he allowed his hands to fall to the other man’s head.

“I’m...I’m going to…” he panted.

Copia popped off and commanded, “Cum for me, Aether. For _me_.” He gave one last slow drag; Aether shivered and gasped. He came so hard he had to squeeze his eyes shut and brace himself once more on the wall. The Cardinal, being the entity he was, pulled back slightly,  still holding his cock, and allowed it to splatter his face, his lips. Aether caught sight of the debauched Cardinal below him and cursed. Fuck, that was the hottest sight ever. Copia wiped himself clean with the back of his glove and stood.

“That was…” Aether tried to speak but found his mouth dry and his still-pounding heart nearly in his throat.

Copia pressed a gloved finger to Aether’s lips then kissed him quickly. “Shh, I know. Anywhere, any time. Just say the word.” He straightened his vest, moved the curtain aside, and strutted away.


End file.
